With advances in drilling technology, it is currently possible to drill horizontal wellbores deep into hydrocarbon producing reservoirs. Utilization of horizontal wellbores allows extended contact with a producing formation, thereby facilitating drainage and production of the reservoir.
Although horizontal wellbores allow more contact with the producing formation, some difficulties are encountered when horizontal wellbores are utilized which are not commonly experienced when vertical wells are used. Methods used in producing hydrocarbons from a formaton or reservoir via vertical wells often prove to be inefficient when attempting to remove hydrocarbons from a reservoir where horizontal wellbores are being used. This inefficiency results in utiliztion of increased amounts of fluids used during enhanced oil recovery operations. This results in a dimunition in the amount of hydrocarbons removed from the formation or reservoir.
Therefore, what is needed is an efficient solvent stimulation method of removing viscous hydrocarbonaceous fluids from a reservoir via a horizontal wellbore which will improve the production of hydrocarbons and minimize solvent usage.